


Simplicity is Bliss

by GeekyRoleplayer



Series: A New World Order [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Just two nerds in love being the best parents they can be, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: Mahvir Lavellan takes some time to enjoy his so called "Retirement" while he can.Being a stay-at-home parent suites him remarkably well.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: A New World Order [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Simplicity is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I used a word from "Project Elvhen" a fan's attempt at expanding the Elvhen language of the game. You can find that here on Archive of our own: ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848/chapters/8237548 )

There was something remarkably simplistic about his early days in Tevinter. The warm living quarters in the capital were a far cry from the frigid Frostbacks surrounding Skyhold. Despite the differences or how much he missed the old castle and the few Inquisition members who remained, he did not regret his choice to leave. 

Now in his early forties, Mahvir saw no harm in settling down while he had the chance. He knew the peace wouldn't last forever, not with Fen'Harel plotting against Thedas, but for now his only concern would be his family. 

While Dorian had protested against the two elves staying in Minrathous originally, the retired Inquisitior was happy to spend the long summer days inside with his son Alecander.   
The boy who was just now shy of six years old, with his shaggy brown hair and striking green eyes. 

Mahvir tilted his book downwards now to look upon Alec who was flittering about the small library. He had a small wooden sword in one hand, while the other was preoccupied with holding onto his evening snack. "Do be careful my little warrior, we wouldn't want you accidentally slaying one of your father's books." 

"No!" The young elf chittered in retaliation. His wild eyes turning upon his parent with a look of disbelief. "I'm fighting Coryphenus." 

"Is that so?" Mahvir closes the book in his hand before sitting it on the table to his right. "He's no match for you certainly, you're as strong as a Dragon!" 

"Really?" Alec inquires, his eyes shining with the compliment. He knew the beasts to be large, majestic, and nearly unbeatable. His mind was now undoubtedly filled with images of grand battles between himself the creature that he'd only ever seen pictures of. "Babae!" He then chortles the elvish word for Father, "I want to see a Dragon!"

At this notion Mahvir pushed himself to his feet and wandered across the room to sweep Alec up in the crook of his arm. It was an action that had taken plenty of practice to perfect. Holding a young child with only one hand was not an easy task for anyone. "You may be as strong as one but you're much too little to meet one just yet." 

"You've seen them!" The boy pouts, dropping his prementioned snack, apple slices, to the floor. There was nothing his parent could do except watch them fall with a tinge of annoyance. 

"I've seen a lot of them." The man agrees, careful to keep his patience and speak in a soft tone. "But I'm also all grown up and grown ups can see all the dragons they want." 

"I want to be grown up." Alecander seethes with as much clarity as he could muster. He was remarkably good at speaking for his age but sometimes words or syllables were lost in his haste. 

"There is no reason to be in such a hurry Dal'en, you have so much to learn now. The world will be there for you to explore when it's time." Mahvir's words felt faulty and almost false. He had no intention of lying to his child but he always felt as if he was a step behind Solas. No matter what he did. "Still in a sour mood are we?" He then asks after a moment of silence goes by.

The boy in his hold was looking away, ignoring him as he stared down the fire in the hearth. 

"How about the next time I have to leave, I bring you back something from a Dragon?" That was a big promise but it wasn't impossible. At the very least it seemed to be enough to shock his son out of his stupor. 

"Yes please! Will you leave soon?" 

"Hey now, don't be so eager to see me go little warrior. I like being home with you and your father." 

There was another brief pause as if the young elf was deeply considering Mahvir's words, before a cheeky smile breaks across his expression. "Okay, you don't go yet. Can you read about Dragons?" 

"I think that's a marvelous idea!" Mahvir agrees, doing a small spin as he speaks. The action earns him a turbulence of giggles from his son who was still clinging tightly to his toy sword. He then wandered towards the far bookshelf and scanned the section that Dorian had stuffed with Children's tales. The novels came in all lengths and from all over the world. Eventually he found the one he was looking for, but ended up frowning when he couldn't grab it. His right hand being otherwise occupied, holding his son snuggly against his side. "Alec, can you grab the green book for Babae?" 

Alec nods and snatches the book up with his free hand. He holds the thing tightly against his chest like it was his most prized possession as his Elven parent wondered back to the lounger where he had been sitting previously. 

Mahvir turns around to settle against the cushions and waits for Alecander to get comfortable in his lap. The boy leans against his chest as he cracks open the relatively long novel at the first few pages. This book contained more carefully detailed pictures than it did wordy passages and Alec was hellbent on admiring every single one. 

Neither of them had any indication of how long they had been sitting there by the time Dorian had returned home from a meeting with his fellow Magisterium members. 

The Mage was leaning against the doorframe and Mahvir glanced up to catch his eye. There was a look within his lover's gaze that sent an unrivaled warmth through him.   
It was simply love in it's purest form. Something that was so raw and unquenchable and perfect. 

"Dadae!" Alec seemed to take notice of Dorian then. His greeting brought a smile to both of his parents' expressions. They had tried alternatives for dad when their son was just learning to speak, but he'd taken to saying Dadae because it sounded strikingly similar to Babae.  
Neither of them minded. 

"There you two are!" Dorian sprung into action, stepping into the room to lean against the back of the small sofa. His keen eyes scanned the pages of their book before he bent down to place a kiss upon the top of Alec's head. "Dragons is it?" 

"Babae says I'm strong like one!" 

"Not just as strong, but as mighty as one too!" 

Alec beamed at this and turned back around to focus on his book again. His father had stopped reading for the moment so the boy was contempt to flip back through the pages and review their pictures. 

Mahvir turned his amber eyes upon Dorian and he reached up to trace the line of the other man's jaw with a delicate hand. "You look tired, Ma Vehnan." 

"It's been a very long day." The Magister admits with unashamed weariness. His shoulders slouched and his eyelids drooped with a familiar drowsiness. 

"Why don't you go lay down?" Mahvir offers his partner in soft voice. "Alec and I can see about getting dinner started." 

Dorian hesitates, catching Mahvir's hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. "You've been up with him since dawn, I don't mind spending some time." 

"And you didn't come to bed until late last night. You're working yourself into the ground my love. Please put this old mind of mine at ease and get some rest." 

The mage relents with a small bow of his head. "Alright, it's not as if I want you worrying about me or anything." 

"I'll always worry about you." The elf retorts, stretching up to steal a gentle kiss from Dorian before pulling away a moment later. "I'll wake you when the food is ready." 

"Thank you, Amatus." Dorian rumbles in a soft voice. He unthreads their fingers just to run his own through Alecander's unruly brown locks. It was a soft touch that lingered as his adopted son looked up at him with a large smile. "Goodnight Dadae, we'll have spaghy ready for you." 

"Spaghetti? My stomach is rumbling already." 

Then he was turning away and wondering out of the library the same way he had came in. Mahvir watched with a frown as he dragged his feet and hung his head. The Imperium wasn't going easy on him, that much was clear. It would be a conversation for them to have later in the night when Alec was tucked snuggly in bed. 

For now though, he had a book to finish.


End file.
